<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the ocean that swallowed the stars by eggtoast</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919441">the ocean that swallowed the stars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast'>eggtoast</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fleetingly, hwitae [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SF9 (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Goodbyes, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>326</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919441</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoast/pseuds/eggtoast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hwiyoung longs for Taeyang.</p><p>Now at the airport, everything feels too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Youngkyun | Hwiyoung/Yoo Taeyang</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>fleetingly, hwitae [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2044369</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>the ocean that swallowed the stars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>title comes from 'colors' by day6</p><p>an alternative summary:<br/><em>I stretch out my hand / Even though I try to catch you / Little by little you go away</em></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>There's a specific kind of ache when you long for someone. It starts in the heart, the heaviness in your chest, moves to the hollowness of your stomach, to the numbness in your limbs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung longs for Taeyang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The universe must be unfair. How can it end like this? To finish the story without even beginning a sentence?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Two years of dancing around each other. Afraid of stepping on the other's toes, afraid of pushing them away. And all along, they'd been hoping for a moment of something more.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now at the airport, it feels a little too late.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations," Hwiyoung says. There are tears in his eyes even as he smiles. He's always been too emotional. "I'm really proud of you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other nods. "Thank you, Hwiyoung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang wears a grim face. He's always looked a little scary, especially when he hides his feelings under his mask of professionalism. There's no real need to be professional in this moment though, is there?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll miss you," Hwiyoung confesses, nervousness leading him into his habit of running a hand through his hair. It's scary, finally baring his feelings to the person in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taeyang takes one, two steps. They're practically chest to chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you ask me to stay, I will," Taeyang murmurs, catching his pinky with his left hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung shuts his eyes and shakes his head resolutely. "I can't, Taeyang. You have your own future." He feels a hand on his head, and a tear falls down his cheek. Opening his eyes, he looks up at Taeyang. "You've got a whole world waiting to fall for you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My whole world's already right in front of me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His throat closes up. He hadn't expected it'd be this hard to let go.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hwiyoung turns his head, taking in air after being breathless for so long.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should go," his voice barely cracks as he says the words, a small triumph, "before you miss your flight."</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>